


save room (for my love)

by eclecticat



Category: VIXX
Genre: Confessions, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin's heart violently pounds against his chest at the mere sight of Kim Wonshik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save room (for my love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the sassiest bean's birthday. The idea has been on my mind for so long. I'm just glad it's finally written.  
> Also, first post in AO3. :)

It’s almost eleven in the evening when Hongbin reaches his destination. The small dak galbi restaurant is jam-packed and Hongbin mentally prepares himself for the worst.  _Inhale, exhale. What can possibly go wrong?_  
  
He takes out the earphone in his ears and hides it inside his bag before he jogs towards the entrance, jet black hair dancing along the cold autumn air. A well-rehearsed greeting is what welcomes him along with the sticky feeling of oil in the entire place. Slowly, Hongbin lets his recently polished leather shoes bring him further inside the restaurant. To where his friends are. To where  _he_  is.  
  
And this is where things can possibly go wrong.  
  
Hongbin can feel his heart violently pound against his chest at the mere sight of  _him_. The mere sight of Kim Wonshik. Kim Wonshik and his silly snapback and plain black tee and distressed denim pants, as opposed to everyone else who are dressed formally just like Hongbin. White dress shirt safely tucked in black slacks partnered with leather belts and leather shoes. It’s like private companies have agreed on a massive cloning program.  
  
“Hey! Hongbin’s here!” Somebody from the group shouts.  
  
This takes Hongbin out of his own messed-up thoughts. He brightens up quickly, eyes glimmering behind his thick-rimmed glasses. He waves a hand and offers a bright smile to the group. “Sorry, couldn’t leave work early because of deadlines.” It’s true. His superior has given a fair warning that he can’t leave work till he has the contract drafts ready and approved by the big boss. Hongbin has spent the entire day writing and rewriting the documents, the ball of his hand aching by the end of it and his palm red from the friction against blank papers. He forgets all about that though when  _he_  offers him a genuinely beautiful smile.  
  
“Work still cockblocking your life?” Wonshik jokes, a lazy smile decorates his face as his droopy eyes gaze at Hongbin’s startled ones. Hongbin finds himself locked in a tight embrace by a pair of strong tan arms before he can even respond to Wonshik’s question. There’s confusion in his face as he adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Hongbinnie! You came!” Hakyeon beams as he takes a good look at his favourite dongsaeng. Hongbin grins at him before he apologizes for being late. “Ya hyung, we’re already down to our fifth drink!” It’s Sanghyuk who talks to him this time around, a lopsided smile on his face and a bottle of beer on his extending hand. Hongbin mutters his gratitude before he takes it from the maknae. Taekwoon merely nods when he sits next to him, a ghost of a smile decorating his face.  
  
The commotion doesn’t begin again till Hongbin and the others are settled back on their seats. “Where’s Jaehwan hyung?” Hongbin asks the group. As if on cue, a loud screech could be heard from the other side of the restaurant. Jaehwan hops with his fingers trying to zip up his pants while he yells at Hongbin.  
  
“Ya! Lee Hongbin! I thought you were ditching us again for your work!”  
  
Jaehwan hyung has always been a little exaggerated.  
  
Okay a lot.  
  
It’s true he’s always busy, but it’s not like he missed a lot of their monthly meet-ups. He only missed….six meet-ups ever since the start of the year. Hey! It’s intense in his office, okay? You try working for a slave driver.  
  
Hongbin finds himself in an awkward situation in less than three seconds: Jaehwan hyung straddles his lap as he embraces Hongbin playfully. “Dude, I didn’t know you could get thinner? Look at your face…you have a permanent dimple. Your face is so hollow.” Hongbin roughly shoves his hyung off his lap at that comment. Sanghyuk has to catch Jaehwan before he can unceremoniously fall on their food. Hakyeon neck chops Jaehwan at his playfulness while Taekwoon only glares at his friends as if he feels extremely embarrassed to be seen with them. Hongbin smiles; he has missed them. He catches Wonshik staring at him and feels his cheek heat up. Is there something on his face? Why is Wonshik staring at him? He tilts his head to the side and mouths a “Why?” to Wonshik, but the latter merely shakes his head and tries to neck chop Jaehwan.  
  
It’s like they’re high school students again. Except they drink beers instead of colas. They fight over food instead of girls and boys alike. They talk about work and future plans instead of studies and terror professors.  
  
Hakyeon is still a mother figure, asking each and every one if they’re eating well and if their lives are treating them well. Hongbin doesn’t miss Taekwoon linking his hands with Hakyeon’s. He’s always known they’d be together, even back when Taekwoon had a fling with Sojin noona. That’s why Hongbin was the happiest when Hakyeon called him back when they were still in college to announce that he’s together with Taekwoon already. Back to the present: Taekwoon murmurs something in Hakyeon’s ears which makes Hakyeon immediately stand up and excuse himself, dragging a poker faced Taekwoon with him.  
  
“I bet 10,000 won they’re going to do it in the comfort room,” Sanghyuk announces to the remaining ones. Jaehwan makes a face. “Dude, yuck. It’s dirty in there,” He picks a piece of chicken and pops it on his mouth. “Besides, they just did it on the way here. I can smell it on Taekwoon hyung’s car.”  
  
“What?!” Sanghyuk’s eyeballs almost pop out of his eye socket. “Jaehwan hyung, you didn’t tell me you’re a dog now?!”  
  
He earns a neck chop from a Jaehwan and a clap in the hand from Wonshik with that.  
  
“I’ll turn you into a dog in my manhwa if you don’t shut up now,” Jaehwan threatens. Sanghyuk groans at that. He’s always loved his ninja character in Jaehwan’s manhwa. Secretly, he ships it with the main character who is a mage, but nobody needs to know that except Hongbin.  
  
“Aw hyung, but Ninja Hyoggie is popular with kids. If you turn him into a dog, you’re technically ruining children’s dreams…”  
  
“Would you rather I turn him into a mosquito then?”  
  
Hongbin is happy to see them squabble just like old times. Jaehwan posted his first ever online manhwa back when they were in college. He didn’t really expect anything; he just posted it to share it with the group. He didn’t expect that a lot of people would gain interest in it. He turned it into a full-time job as soon as he graduated from college and never looked back from then on.  
  
“Hey, Binnie,” Wonshik’s voice brings Hongbin back to the situation at hand. He immediately feels his heart race. All these years and Wonshik still looks nice despite the silly snapback glued to his head. “I’m glad to see you again. It’s been so long.” Hongbin waits for a follow-up remark, but there’s none. Wonshik just simply stares at him, a small smile tugging on his lips.  
  
“Yeah…” is what Hongbin manages to mutter.  
  
He can feel his heart palpitate and his breathing hitch. He’s never gotten used to Wonshik’s sudden compliments. He first learned about his feelings for the man back when they were in a camping trip during high school. He was stupid and got lost in the forest. It was Wonshik who trudged through the dark forest in the middle of the night to find Hongbin huddled in the trunk of a giant mahogany tree. He can’t forget the worried look on Wonshik’s face when the former saw Hongbin’s crying form. Wonshik hugged him and carried him on his back till they reached the camp grounds. The doctor said it was only a sprain, but Wonshik continued to take care of him for the rest of the week till it completely healed.  
  
And now, after so many years and a couple of failed relationships, he’s still in love with this silly old boy and his silly old snapback.  
  
“You want to go out to get some air?” Wonshik asks Hongbin. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk are in the middle of an intense planning session for the next few chapters of Jaehwan’s manhwa. Taekwoon and Hakyeon are still in the toilet possibly doing what Sanghyuk thinks they are doing.  
  
What else has he got to lose?  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Wonshik and Hongbin make their way out of the maze that is the dak galbi restaurant. The smell of fried chicken, cheese and gojuchang paste cling to their clothes and Hongbin thinks he should have at least sprayed some cologne on his work shirt. A pop music blares in the background as well as loud conversations from drunken employees. Giggles from a group of women follow them as one of them winks at Hongbin. He’s startled; he’s always easily startled by women making a move on him. Wonshik sees it happen. He looks at the women then at Hongbin before he takes Hongbin’s hand and squeezes it.  
  
Hongbin doesn’t really know how to feel over that.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
“So, how’s work?”  
  
Wonshik casually asks Hongbin as he kicks the sand beneath his feet and pushes himself so the swing starts to sway front and back. There’s nobody else in the playground and the squeaking sound of the swing as Wonshik’s seat sways echoes in the entire place. Above, the moonlight shines bright and Hongbin is vaguely reminded how it’s been so long since he’s appreciated the moon or anything outside of his job.  
  
“The usual,” Hongbin plays with the edges of his work shirt. It’s not like he’s a workaholic, but it’s already hard enough to find a decent paying job nowadays, so who is he to complain? “It’s a boring job, but I get to learn stuff so that’s a good thing.”  
  
“Well, that’s good news. Everybody’s worried about you,” Wonshik isn’t looking at Hongbin when he says this. He’s just staring at the moon as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. “We barely see you and when we see you, you’re always tired.” Wonshik braces his feet on the sand, putting his seat to a stop. He stares hard at Hongbin. “I worry about you, Binnie.”  
  
What does Wonshik expect Hongbin to say? It’s awkward enough that they’re talking like this in the middle of an empty playground when they’re supposed to be with the rest of their friends in the restaurant. Hongbin stares hard at Wonshik and releases a sigh.  
  
“Hakyeon hyung is probably looking for us. We need to go back, Wonshik-ah.”  
  
He attempts to stand up, but Wonshik is quick to stop him. Wonshik’s now empty seat creaks and it echoes in Hongbin’s ears as he stares at Wonshik in front of him. Wonshik’s hands are on his and their faces are just a few inches apart.  
  
“Binnie-ah, can we just stay here for a few more minutes? I missed you.” And it’s so unlike Wonshik to do this. And it’s so unlike Hongbin to agree and let Wonshik pull him in a tight embrace. Everything’s so intimate and new; Hongbin can’t even comprehend what’s happening. His arms awkwardly hang in the air, not exactly sure if he can hug Wonshik back.  
  
“You know, maybe I’ve missed you so much that I feel confident now,” Wonshik’s eyes are glassy as they stare at Hongbin’s. Hongbin tries to ask him what he means when Wonshik suddenly leans in and whispers, “Can I kiss you?”  
  
Hongbin gasps and searches for any hint of mischief in Wonshik's face, but he's dead serious. A small nod from Hongbin is all it takes for Wonshik to seal his lips with Hongbin. The slightest of touch is breath-taking enough for Hongbin as he closes his eyes and lets Wonshik kiss him tentatively. What starts as a brush of lips soon become demanding as Wonshik's tongue prods Hongbin's mouth to open and he tastes Hongbin for the first time. The lingering taste of dak galbi is in both of their mouths, but Wonshik's hand snaking around Hongbin's neck is more than enough distraction for Hongbin. He tilts his neck to the side and kisses Wonshik deeply, the shyness from before gone when he realizes Wonshik wants this as much as he does. Hongbin's hands tentatively wrap themselves around Wonshik's nape, tugging the small hairs on it.  
  
They're forced to stop kissing when Hongbin hears movements from one side of the park. He pulls out of Wonshik's embrace, light-headed and lips swollen. Wonshik, on the other hand, buries his face on Hongbin's neck. Their breathing is erratic and so are their heartbeats. Wonshik shyly looks at Hongbin and smiles.  
  
"I know this should have come before the kiss," Wonshik searches for Hongbin's hands and squeezes it. "But, I like you, Hongbin. Ever since high school." Hongbin can't help snorting at that revelation. How come he never realized it?  
  
"I like you too, Wonshik. Ever since high school."  
  
Hongbin steals one last kiss on Wonshik's lips before he tugs his friend and runs.  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
The clothes come off as soon as the door to Hongbin's apartment closes.  
  
Hongbin gently pushes Wonshik behind the door and smothers his face with kisses as he tries to pry Wonshik's belt off. Wonshik releases a soft moan when Hongbin accidentally touches his crotch. Just the slightest of touch is enough to send him to a dizzying state. He locks his lips with Hongbin’s and prods his mouth without much force. Their kiss is hurried, yet gentle. Wonshik makes sure to taste every part of Hongbin's mouth as the latter's fingers dig on his pelvis. He releases a breathy sigh and Hongbin swallows it. Wonshik's hand slowly unbuttons Hongbin's work shirt as Hongbin's hands yank Wonshik's snapback away and throws it to the ground. Hongbin has always dreamt of running his fingers on Wonshik's soft hair, the pointy, red hairs tickling his fingers with each brush. It's when Hongbin's work shirt falls to the ground that Wonshik abruptly stops their kiss. It leaves Hongbin sighing. He's always wanted this and now that he's actually doing it, he's too scared that if he stops then Wonshik would think twice and leave him.  
  
Wonshik pecks him in the cheek. "Let's take this slow? You don't have work tomorrow, right? We've got all night, Bin-ah."  
  
Hongbin nods albeit reluctantly. He lets Wonshik pull him towards his bedroom, fingers intertwined with his. Hongbin's room is a small one and he's actually thankful he cleaned it yesterday or the mess would have probably ruined their moment. One side of the wall is filled with photos Hongbin's taken while there's a small study pushed on the other side of the room, housing Hongbin's documents and other paraphernalia. There's a door leading to his walk-in closet and another for the master's bathroom.  
  
Wonshik and Hongbin awkwardly stand in the middle of the room. Hongbin feels conscious standing there shirtless with his fingers intertwined with Wonshik whose belt is loosely hanging on his pants. Hongbin watches as Wonshik scratches his head.  
  
"I hate to ruin the moment, Bin-ah, but do you have a spare toothbrush? I wouldn't want to continue kissing you without brushing my teeth."  
  
If Hongbin knew better, he would think there's a hint of red in Wonshik's cheeks. Wonshik can't even look him in the eye.  _Cute._  He chuckles and silently nods, going to his walk-in closet to get from his spare supplies. He hands Wonshik a toothbrush and pulls him towards the bathroom.  
  
They quickly realize they're maddeningly self-conscious when they're finally side by side inside the bathroom, with toothbrushes inside their mouth and eyes trained on each other from the bathroom mirror. Hongbin keeps on rubbing his hand on his chest while Wonshik sways, eyes going over the items inside the bathroom.  
  
They have been friends for so long it's practically hard to believe that they're about to do what they're about to do. It's Hongbin who finishes first. He wipes his mouth with a towel and goes out of the bathroom. It's awkward and he doesn't know what to do. Everything feels weird. He covers his chest with his hands and idly stands in the room. What is he supposed to do? Is he supposed to lie in bed? Remove his clothes? Clothe himself? It's not his first time, but it might as well be considered his first time seeing as how uncomfortable he is with everything.  
  
He takes a breather, lays in his bed, covers himself with the blanket, and pretends to sleep. It feels like eons when Wonshik finally arrives. Hongbin shuts his eyes tight when he hears the sound of a door being closed. The bed dips and Hongbin visually gulps.  
  
"Hey," Wonshik starts. Hongbin opens his eyes and sees a worried look on his friend's face. "Are you okay? If you're uncomfortable with this, we can stop." Expect Wonshik to always care for others' welfare first before his.  
  
"Just can't believe you like me..." Hongbin blurts. He bites his lower lip.  _Great, now everything's going to be more awkward_. Wonshik chuckles, deep voice reverberating. It sends shiver down Hongbin's spine hearing Wonshik's laughter in such close proximity. "You mean, I can't believe you like me too."  
  
A gentle smile tugs on Wonshik's face before he lands a soft kiss on Hongbin's lips. A small sigh escapes Hongbin's mouth as he pulls Wonshik towards him, hands entwining behind the latter's neck. He opens his mouth for Wonshik and lets Wonshik's tongue trace inside his mouth. He can feel the strain in his briefs as his cock thickens with arousal. Wonshik pulls the blanket off Hongbin as he moves his kisses down south. He licks Hongbin's neck, earning him a particularly loud moan from the latter. Wonshik sees it as a good sign and sucks on it, bruising it, claiming Hongbin. Hongbin should be mad because that would mean he needs to wear a turtle neck tomorrow, but he doesn't really mind. If ever, he actually wants Wonshik to claim him. Hongbin pulls on the thread of Wonshik's shirt and removes it. He's still as muscular as Hongbin last seen him years ago. He traces his fingers on Wonshik's abs and pulls the belt hanging loosely on Wonshik's pants and throws it.  
  
Hongbin opens his legs so Wonshik can position himself in between his legs. Wonshik sucks a quick bruise on Hongbin’s collarbone before he stares hard at Hongbin’s eyes, as if seeking assurance. Hongbin smiles and nods. Wonshik lands a soft peck on Hongbin’s forehead as he cradles Hongbin’s face, murmuring a soft “thank you” before he trails soft kisses on Hongbin’s upper body. Wonshik doesn’t miss a place – Hongbin’s neck, his collarbone, his chest, his abs - till his hand ghosts over Hongbin’s crotch. It elicits a soft moan from Hongbin as he bucks his hips forward. Wonshik stares at Hongbin once more, checking his response as he slowly removes Hongbin’s pants till the latter kicks it away. The tent on his briefs has Wonshik gasping; Hongbin’s so wet and huge. He kisses Hongbin’s cock through the thin fabric of his briefs and feels arousal rush through his own penis. Hongbin’s writhing beneath him, fingers clutching on the duvet.  
  
“God, you look so beautiful like this, Binnie,” Wonshik murmurs. He palms the former’s erection through his briefs, squeezing it ever so gently, taking in the small sobs that escape Hongbin’s beautiful mouth. Slowly, he pulls Hongbin’s briefs off and sees his huge cock curve on the expanse of his stomach. He’s huge and Wonshik shivers at the thought of it inside him. Hongbin has his hands on his face now as his legs try to close. He feels ashamed being so open like this so Wonshik does the next best thing he can think of. He shushes Hongbin and leaves gentle kisses on the inside of his legs as he gently coaxes it to open wide again.  
  
“No, Binnie, don’t hide. Look at me as I pleasure you please,” Wonshik begs. It takes one long sigh till Hongbin removes his hands from his face and looks at Wonshik. He can’t help biting his lower lip though. It’s not his first time having sex, but this is Wonshik, the man he’s always loved ever since high school. Wonshik rewards Hongbin with a lick on his slit. His eyes are closed and he can taste Hongbin’s precome on his mouth as he slowly swallows Hongbin’s entirety in his mouth. Hongbin releases a guttural moan, obviously trying not to scream. Wonshik gags when his mouth reaches the point where Hongbin’s neatly trimmed pubic hair reaches his nose. There are tears on his eyes as he lets go of Hongbin’s cock with an obnoxious pop. Hongbin tries not to moan out loud again, but it fails as he twists and turns on the bed, definitely aroused with what Wonshik’s doing to him. “Is this okay?” Wonshik asks before he pumps Hongbin’s thickness with his hand and positions his mouth on the head, sucking on it. Hongbin nods shamelessly, hands going on Wonshik’s head, fingers entangling on his hair. Wonshik’s own cock is strained inside his briefs and it’s painful, but his own gratification can wait till he’s satisfied Hongbin. He sucks on Hongbin’s cock, replacing his fingers with his mouth as he bobs his head. Soon, he feels Hongbin’s fingers put pressure on his head, pushing him forward.  
Wonshik finds the fact that Hongbin is fucking his face extremely hot. He braces his hands on Hongbin’s legs as Hongbin moans out loud while he rams his cock inside Wonshik’s mouth. There are tears in Wonshik’s eyes, but it feels so fucking good when Hongbin’s demanding like this, so unlike his usual shy self.  
  
“Wonshik, ah, I’m close…” Hongbin manages to whisper. Wonshik takes in control this time. He sucks on Hongbin’s cock as his hand plays with Hongbin’s balls. Soon, Hongbin comes and Wonshik tries to swallow it all, licking some of it off Hongbin’s legs. Hongbin looks physically exhausted, spent and tired on the bed. Wonshik moves to the side and kisses Hongbin in the cheeks.  
  
“No lip kisses, dirty,” he says playfully when Hongbin attempts to kiss him in the lips. He covers his lips and playfully glares at Hongbin. The former can’t help chuckling at that. He just fucked Wonshik’s mouth, yet he still takes care of Hongbin first. Hongbin yanks Wonshik’s hand and kisses him in the lips anyway.  
  
And that’s all it takes for Wonshik to lose his control.  
  
“Can you fuck me, Binnie?”  
  
Wonshik’s dead serious and Hongbin feels weird hearing it from the one he loves the most, but he nods anyway. He lays Wonshik on the bed and kisses his nipples, tongue encircling on it. Hongbin sees Wonshik bite his lower lip in response and it’s more than enough for him to bite Wonshik’s nipple ever so gently. Soon, Wonshik moans loudly when Hongbin palms his erection through his pants. Hongbin moves quickly. He removes Wonshik’s pants and briefs at the same time and spreads Wonshik’s legs. He looks perfect like this, red hair messy on his face as his abs constrict with every move.  
  
He quickly reaches for the lube he hides inside his end table and coats his fingers with it.  
  
“Look at me,” Hongbin demands. So Wonshik looks and groans at the same time.  
  
Hongbin slowly drags his tongue on the curve of Wonshik’s cock before he positions his face in front of Wonshik’s entrance and inserts two fingers. Wonshik hisses at the stretch; he can feel Hongbin’s finger slowly going inside him and it’s painful, but a good kind of painful. He can just imagine the painful joy once Hongbin’s inside him, fucking him till he comes undone. Hongbin waits for Wonshik to adjust before he moves his finger. Soon, a third finger joins and Wonshik moans Hongbin’s name loudly.  
  
“Binnie, ah, fuck me please,” Wonshik begs. Hongbin’s cock is erect once again just by looking at Wonshik beneath him. He pulls his fingers out and rubs the excessive liquid off before he pulls Wonshik’s legs upward and positions them on his shoulders. He repositions his hands behind Wonshik’s knees and pushes his cock inside him.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Wonshik whispers and Hongbin finds it a hard stretch despite the preparation. Hongbin bites his lower lip and feel his sweat trickle off his face. Slowly, he goes inside Wonshik till he’s fully inside. Their hips touching arouse Hongbin to no end and soon he’s fucking Wonshik slowly at first, then fast when Wonshik moans his demands to Hongbin.  
  
“God, Hongbin, please, fuck me hard,” Hongbin hasn’t expected Wonshik to be this dirty mouthed during sex, but he doesn’t really mind. If ever, it only arouses him more. Hongbin suddenly reaches for Wonshik’s cock, pumping it till Wonshik’s groaning aloud.  
  
They’re sweaty and their moans echo in Hongbin’s room and Hongbin knows he needs to change the sheets soon, but for now he wants to take in the sight of Wonshik coming undone as he fucks him hard.  
  
Wonshik comes first, come spurting on Hongbin’s fingers and his stomach. Hongbin lets him ride his orgasm, his cock continuing to go inside Wonshik as he licks Wonshik’s come off his fingers. Hongbin then comes inside him, some of it falling off Wonshik’s entrance the moment Hongbin takes his cock out.  
  
They both lay there, breathing heavily and chest heaving.  
  
  
  
  
“We need to change the sheets,” Wonshik suddenly announces. It’s filthy, there’s come and sweat in the sheets and he doesn’t really want to spend his first night as Hongbin’s boyfriend in a filthy bedsheet. But wait.  
  
“Hongbin, are we boyfriends now?” It’s a meek question, but Hongbin hears it nevertheless. He laughs out loud despite his exhaustion and entangles his finger with Wonshik.  
  
“I assume that question should have come first before the sex?”  
  
“Yes, well, but,” Wonshik attempts, but Hongbin is already kissing him in the forehead.  
  
Hongbin figures he has yet to discover little facts about Kim Wonshik, but there’s time. There’s a lot of time to know more about the silly boy whom he came to love since high school and his tendencies to act first before he asks. And there’s definitely more time to throw every silly snapback on the floor whenever they have sex.  
  
  
“Yes, we’re boyfriends now.”


End file.
